


Are We Not Allowed To Dream?

by Izaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bare with me please!, F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, I'll do more tags as it continues, M/M, Mexican Lance (Voltron), Multi, My Sweet Ocean Son, THERES GONNA BE ANGST I SWEAR, YA GOTTA WAIT FOR IT, chapters sorta based on songs ish, i love lance, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaria/pseuds/Izaria
Summary: Paladins get separated and Lance gets himself in deep shit. What else is new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own voltron. I just had an idea that wouldnt go away. ENJOY.

(so the POV is gonna shift a bunch during this chapter and next chapter probs, please be brave with me!)

“Coran, what’s happening!” Shiro yelled through his comms as the ship began to shake as if an earthquake just hit. All he could hear was the cracks of the castle and the electric pluses from the wormhole.

“The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised,” Coran yelled back. ”It’s breaking down!”  
“What does that mean!” Lance shouted as he tried to pilot Blue as best as he could through the unstable wormhole.

“It means we have no control over where we’re headed!” As soon as the words left Coran’s mouth, the whole team felt a great force hit them. Bursts of lightning hit the castle everywhere. The force knocked Shiro and Keith’s Lions out of the hanger, both screaming as well as the rest of the team as one after the other they fell through the stream and into different parts of space.  
…………………………………………………………………………………….  
I woke up to light shining brightly in my face, I rubbed a tired hand down my face as I tried to snuggled back into my ridiculously hard bed.

“Manny! _¡Apaga la luz!_ ” I yelled at my little brother trying to get back to sleep. I was having an amazing dream where I was a space superhero in a giant lion, a Defender of the Universe! It was so real, I wanted to get back to it, but I couldn’t because of the DAMN LIGHT! 

“ _¡Emmanuel! ¡La luz!_ ,” I growled as I pushed my aching body up, now fully awake and angry. 

_Why couldn’t the brat just turn…off…the sun?_ I looked around and realized, I wasn’t at home but inside a metal box on the floor. My whole body was aching, but mostly my head. I looked around to figure out where I was when I felt the pressure in my head start to grow in intensity, like someone was trying to force its’ way into my brain. And with that thought, I remembered and welcomed Blue back into my head.

Pictures exploded into my head, a mental slide show of everything that happened after I found Blue, up to when we all fell into the stream.

“ARGH! “ I held onto my head as I tried to push the pain away, tears threatening to fall from my eyes as I tried to pull myself together. Blue purring in concern was the only thing that was able to dull the ache a bit.

“Mmfm. It’s ok girl, I’m fine.” I tried to convince her as I rubbed my forehead, hoping it would get rid of the residual pain. After the mini freak out, I looked around the cabin trying to assess the damage that was done to my girl. So far, everything seemed to hold up fine, cosmetically at least. I wasn’t an engineer or mechanic like Hunk and Pidge, so I don’t really know the damage that laid beneath the surface. _Doesn’t mean I’m incompetent_. I thought smugly.

“Alright _mi amor_ , run a diagnostics check, please? I need to make sure my girl, is good!” I smiled as I patted the control panel, earning a light purr in response. So far everything checked out ok, just light surface scratches that didn’t seem too bad.  
A couple of cracked pipes, that could easily be patched up in the engine room, (didn’t really think she even had one to be honest) and the mess of wires that could be crammed back into their compartments, and Blue should be fine.

“ _Gracias a Dios._ I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you Blue” I smiled at the control panel as I felt a warm presence wrap around me in comfort, Blue’s cabin rumbling as she purred in agreement. 

_We’ll be fine girl. We’ll find the others and get back to kicking evil space villain ass in no time!_ I hoped as I tried to open a com link to see if I could reached any of the others, not yet realizing it would be awhile before I would see any of the others again.


End file.
